


83line 我配不配爱你1

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [1]
Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 83line 卧底警察澈x黑道大佬特
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 3





	83line 我配不配爱你1

“大哥，就是这小子在擂台赛上搅局，已经好多天了。”  
顺着身边随从手指的方向，透过办公室的落地窗看向一楼人声鼎沸的擂台，朴正洙看到了一个穿花衬衫的长发男人，看起来十分瘦弱，但出拳的角度力度都非一般选手可以比拟。  
“打听清楚了？”朴正洙面无表情的看着楼下的男人放到了他面前的壮汉，观众不满的抗议声透过玻璃传到了2楼。  
“这小子没有背景，也不知道从哪冒出来的，不过这样下去可不行，明天如果他还来搅局，那些老雇主怕是会和咱们翻脸。”随从皱着眉头说。  
“带他来见我。”朴正洙神情上带了一丝阴鸷，尽管这是不可能的—他还是觉得楼下的长发男人透过单向玻璃看了他一眼。

金希澈靠在栏杆上，眼睛往二楼某个不起眼的玻璃房间看了一眼，虽然不确定他要找的人是不是在哪里，但是他有预感，机会就在今天。他甩甩头发翻过栏杆跳下擂台，正准备拨开人群离开，一个穿黑色西装的人拦住了他，“先生请留步。”

第四天，金希澈在心里默默地说，这个老狐狸终于等不及了。他笑了笑问道：“朴先生有空见我了？”黑衣人神情一滞，随即又恢复了平静说：“您跟我来就好。”

“您稍等，您想见的人一会就到。”黑衣人关上门，留下希澈一个人在房间里，希澈上下打量着房间的布局，在看到了一面镜子的时候，嘴角忍不住上扬，他走向那面镜子，站在镜子前一米的地方，盯着自己的身影惋惜的说“哎一古，这身材打拳真是可惜了，应该当个明星什么的。” 

朴正洙站在隔壁的房间，透过眼前的单向镜看着对面的男人，白皙的皮肤和花衬衫很是般配，他长得很美，朴正洙被自己的念头吓了一跳。

“尤其是我这张脸啊，女人看了也会羡慕吧？”希澈向前走了两步，修长的手指从脸颊滑到下巴，继续对着镜子说。朴正洙以为见到他情况会有所好转，但是现在他觉得自己越发看不懂  
眼前的男人。

“每天和人打架很累，可我真的很喜欢看他们跪地求饶的样子，我就是这样直来直去的人，看谁不爽就一直打到我爽为止。”希澈一边说一边转过身，“可是啊，也有些人喜欢在背后发动攻击，像猎人一样，一直忍耐，然后在人家眼睛看不到的阴影里放枪。”希澈又转了个身，用右手比出一把双管枪的样子。

“这样的人也很有魅力啊，隐忍的魅力。”说着金希澈左手猛地拍在镜子上，附身靠近镜子，仿佛要看到镜子里到底有什么，“你说呢，朴先生？”他咧开嘴笑了，右手的“枪管”弯曲成敲门的手势，在镜子上“笃笃笃”扣了三下。

镜子那头，朴正洙被吓得浑身一颤，眼前的男人让他感到十分不安，心脏在胸腔里狂跳不止，他深呼吸了几次，才慢慢平静下来，这个不知道什么来头的男人好像能看穿一切。朴正洙从内侧口袋拿出一块手帕覆在鼻子上，在闻到手帕上的香气后，他终于又恢复了往日的冷峻，推开门向金希澈的房间走去。


End file.
